Kiss The Girl
by penspot
Summary: The title speaks for itslef. This is from the Episode One Life to Lose. Sort of JxS


Kiss The Girl

A/N: One-Shot Liberty's Kids fanfic. It is extremely hilarious. I hope you all like it.

Summary: The title speaks for itself. This is from the episode One Life to Lose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The English seamen forced James forward towards the boat. Sarah and Henri had just jumped off the back of a riders horse.

"Bless you sir!" Sarah called.

"The United States thanks you!" Henri yelled as he and Sarah ran for James and the English navy men.

"Leave me alone! Let me go!" James shouted as he struggled to get free. He saw Sarah and Henri run up to the group.

"Let him go, please," Sarah cried.

The struggle ceased and the black haired sailor turned to Sarah. "And why should we let this little rebel go?" he asked defiantly.

Sarah was at a loss for words but Henri spoke up. (Uh-oh)

"Because they are going to be married," he declared.

James looked at him with a weird look on his face. _Married? To Sarah?_ Sarah looked at Henri awkwardly but got the hint.

"Yes, he is my fiancé."

"What's a high class miss like you doing with a scruffy yank like him?" the sailor asked.

_Come on Sarah, sell it._

Sarah shrugged, a little embarrassed. "He's actually quite gracious and cultured when you get to know him." James looked at Sarah disbelievingly. _This is so wrong!_

"Him?"

"Certainly. And my James does plan to join his majesty's navy." _WHAT!_

"He does?" the sailor asked disbelievingly.

"But he must wait until we're married. It's a very hush, hush. With all the tension in the city, can you imagine what the rebels would do to him if they knew he was to marry and English girl and join the British navy?" Sarah explained and looked over at James. So did the sailor.

"James loves our king so much. He's just dying to join up. But he knows he must wait. Just a little longer dearest. Hold on just a little bit longer," Sarah said and walked over and held his hand. James looked at her hand gripping his and used all self restraint not to show any sign of disgust. Henri rolled his eyes.

_Sarah is over doing it._

The soldier looked at them both and asked, "She telling the truth?"

James looked over at Sarah and gulped. _Your only chance of getting away James. Take it like a man._

He smiled awkwardly and gave a sideways glance at her.

"Yes, she is my fiancée. We are very much in love." The words were extremely hard to get out of his mouth.

Sarah pressed her body closer to James. James looked down at her with widened eyes then relaxed a little and plastered a fake smile for the sailors.

"Please sir, don't take my love away from me. Not now, not after all we've been through… please."

The sailor looked down at them skeptically until James smiled nervously and patted Sarah's hand. Then the sailor smiled. "Go on them. Far be it from me to intrude on the course of true love."

_True love? Ew!_

"Good luck miss," the sailor said and kissed Sarah's hand. He then turned to James and gripped him in a bear hug. "You too laddy."

"Thank you sirs. Thank you so ever much!" Sarah said squeezing James' hand.

The sailor with the blonde hair looked down at them skeptically as Henri, Sarah, and James were about to leave.

"I still don't believe it. You know what? Let's see the two love birds kiss!"

_KISS!_ James and Sarah's eyes widened. So did Henri's but his face also turned red because he was about to burst out laughing.

"Aw, leave the couple alone," said the black haired one. "They don't want to kiss in front of old stiffs like us."

"But it's just a small kiss. I was thinking that if they were truly in love, they would show their affection for each other anytime."

"True, true. Alright, let's see the two of you kiss. You must be dying to after what just happened, him being almost taken away and all."

The sailors started a soft chant of kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. Sarah looked helpless and somewhat disgusted. James was about to be sick.

_I can't kiss Sarah!_

_I can't kiss James!_

_This is hilarious!_

"All right," James squeaked. Sarah's eyes opened wider. James leaned down and the time it took to plant one was like a countdown. 5… leaning in, 4… just a little closer, 3… almost there, 2… can smell her scent, 1… .5 millimeters apart, 0… lip lock!

James kissed Sarah for two seconds when she pushed him gently away. James looked down at her softly and her back up at him, fire in her eyes.

_Okay, that wasn't too bad. What am I thinking! Ew! Gross!_

_James kissed me. And I think I kissed back? Oh no!_

_Must… not… laugh…_

"Now that's true love," the blonde said finally.

"See ya at see!" the black haired called as James and Sarah walked away, hands together, Henri following.

"Ah, young love," the black haired sailor said with emotion. Sarah glared ahead, not looking at James.

"I'm waiting for a thank you from you," she said and then turned back and waved.

"I think I'm going to be sick first." _No I'm not, but I can't let her know that I have feelings for her. That would be too weird. Just pretend that that made you squirm and sick._

"Hmph!"

James looked back and waved at the sailors, receiving a wave back.

"Please release my hand," Sarah said. _No don't release it. Yes do, this is too awkward for me._

"That's the easiest thing anyone's ever asked me to do," James said pulling his hand away. _Don't let her think you actually enjoyed that kiss!_

Sarah was actually hurt by his remark but didn't show it. _He obviously doesn't feel for me like I for him. It will never be._

Henri doubled over laughing. "So, when is the big day?"

Sarah and James glared at him then looked at each other and away. It could never be.

A/N: Okay, there is my one shot. It probably isn't too funny but I'm still putting it under humor anyway. Please review.


End file.
